


Kamidari

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Under revision, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Gackt/You] Il kamidari come potere e come maledizione: You racconta lo <i>yakuza di Okinawa</i> destinato a rivoluzionare la storia della musica giapponese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamidari

Fictional Dream © 2006 (5 giugno 2006)  
Gackt (affiancato dal Gackt Job) è forse il più celebre rappresentante della musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con il succitato alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.   
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/91/kamidari)).

*****

Per chi crede al _kamidari_ , forse la nostra è una di quelle storie che il destino ha tracciato prima ancora che nascessimo. All’inizio ero molto scettico, forse proprio per quella parola del dialetto okinawano che mi è sempre parsa ridicola – non perché volessi a ogni costo risultare risoluto e razionale, ma non mi piaceva l’idea di trovarmi sulla scacchiera di una partita già giocata.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui tentavo di darmi un tono davanti a lui, perché avevo deciso d’essere impermeabile e diffidente, come dovrebbe essere un ragazzo davvero _cool_. Ero giovane, arrogante come tutti quelli che non sanno nulla della vita – e per questo credono pure di saperla lunghissima – affamato di certe luci che potevo guardare solo da lontano. Non so se fossi davvero sicuro di avere talento o di potermela cavare oltre la cerchia delle solite facce; per certo, però, non avevo mai incontrato uno come lui.  
Nel dialetto di Okinawa, il _kamidari_ è il potere di chi fa divinazione e dunque conosce gli eventi in anticipo. La prima volta in cui mi disse d’esserne capace, gli risi in faccia. All’epoca mi divertiva l’idea di poterlo irritare o, in qualche modo, di opporgli resistenza. Forse persino di ferirlo.   
Ero molto stupido e non sapevo davvero valutare quello che mi circondava.   
_Ora lo so_.   
Se fossi stato più ricettivo e più sensibile avrei colto l’entusiasmo e l’interesse genuino che lo animava fin dal nostro primo incontro. Avrei dovuto ringraziare e domandare e forse sforzarmi di conoscere un po’ di più qualcuno che sembrava davvero un extraterrestre, nonché l’unico a non rendersene conto. Era la sua nota più peculiare e, probabilmente, anche quella che lo rendeva attraente, oltre a una bellezza tanto vergognosa e perfetta da sembrare inventata.  
All’epoca penso che non facesse solo lavori del tutto puliti. Non ho problemi a credere ci fossero donne disposte a pagarlo – e tanto – pur di poterlo toccare. Ma a parlarci un po’ realizzavi subito vivesse in una specie di mondo tutto suo, talmente nascosto, protetto e discreto, da impedire qualunque contaminazione. Era immacolato, ecco. Forse la persona più immacolata e indifesa mi fosse capitata davanti. Tanto da sembrare scemo. E irritante. Ecco: soprattutto irritante.  
Sicuramente, in ogni caso, non fu un colpo di fulmine. Oggi sembra strano raccontare la storia in questi termini, perché a guardarlo e ad ascoltarlo l’unica domanda che ti poni è come sia possibile piuttosto resistergli; come si possa cioè credere esista una valida alternativa al desiderio. È il suo carisma, il suo dono: un concedersi all’improvviso come una specie di miracolo. Nessuno è come lui. Non parlo solo di voce e di talento, parlo di personalità e debolezze e slanci imprevisti e trovate assurde e sorrisi autentici e insicurezze inaspettate. Eppure non ci fu il colpo di fulmine, a meno che non lo si voglia intendere in senso letterale, come qualcosa che stronca un albero o prepara la tempesta. Quella violenta, poi. Quella che travolge senza argini e senza freni.  
Per dire: fui molto vicino ad accarezzare l’ipotesi di picchiarlo. A sentire l’altra campana, il suo sesto senso l’aveva già allertato. È probabile sia il suo _kamidari_ , ma io sono più propenso a dire che se qualcuno ti guarda male non hai bisogno di chiamare in causa poteri strani, più o meno intuisci quali siano le sue intenzioni. E poi, a ben vedere, dovresti capirlo anche per quello che dici, come corollario di una franchezza che non è sempre una dote, soprattutto se la giochi malissimo e con le persone sbagliate.  
Erano i primi anni novanta. Eravamo tutti e due sui vent’anni. Tutti e due con un piede in mezzo alle note e un altro in mezzo alla merda. O meglio: sentivi il bisogno di spiegare che lavoravi _come tutti gli altri_ solo per non morire di fame prima di aver realizzato il tuo sogno. Un sogno che per i più restava tale e moriva su un pentagramma dimenticato.   
La chitarra era _kakkoi_ , ma suonavo anche il violino. Un giorno non troppo lontano anche quello strumento avrebbe avuto una dignità rock, fosse solo perché l’archetto indemoniato era quello di Sugizo, ma all’epoca preferivo dimenticare la preparazione classica e fingermi il più scapestrato e maledetto possibile. Ero un ragazzino, ribelle come tutti quelli che devono prendersela con qualcuno o qualcosa solo perché stanno crescendo. Ero innocuo e un po’ patetico. Non penso veramente pericoloso. Dall’altra parte c’era un tipo strano, se uno voleva essere generoso nel dipingerlo. Assurdo, in un impeto di franchezza. Pensandoci bene forse la sua occupazione più ordinaria era quella di batterista, perché per il resto collezionava lavori desueti, per non dire equivoci. Nightclub, casinò: a diciannove anni già non aveva più nulla in comune con i ragazzi che dominavano la scena underground di Kyoto. Aveva molti più soldi di noi, guidava come un incosciente macchine costose e potenti, sembrava uno yakuza e avevi sempre l’impressione ti guardasse dall’alto in basso.   
In fin dei conti, considerando ch’era sui centottanta centimetri, era qualcosa di piuttosto ordinario. Non per me, comunque: per quanto possa sembrare incredibile, lo staccavo di quasi dieci centimetri.   
Aveva l’aria di uno snob, ipercritico, perfezionista, urticante. Ti veniva davvero spontaneo chiedergli cosa gli desse il diritto di trattare il prossimo come una scartina. A quel punto, però, ti sorprendeva sempre, dimostrandoti le sue ragioni. Non so davvero quanto dipendesse dal _kamidari_ , ma offriva una risposta immediata alle tue perplessità. Era perfetto: in ogni senso. Perfetto perché voleva disperatamente diventarlo, non solo perché possedeva un incredibile talento. Forse quel che lo rendeva davvero speciale era la consapevolezza di una mancanza e l’incredibile forza con cui sapeva colmarla.  
Nella mia vita ho incontrato molti musicisti che meritavano rispetto e ammirazione. Molti dotati di tecnica e di istinto, ma nessuno davvero come lui. Nessuno disposto a credere nell’ipotesi della perfezione fino al punto da saperla raggiungere. Non rammento il contesto in cui pronunciò questa frase, ma nella sua apparente follia credo che lo descriva alla perfezione.  
 _Non mi piacciono le persone stupide, ma se lo sono in modo estremo, allora è un’altra cosa_.  
Era molto coerente; in un modo contorto, ma totale.   
Era il primo a essere talmente scemo da sembrare un genio.   
O forse era talmente geniale da risultare completamente stupido.   
Ondeggiava tra i due estremi, quasi a confonderti per non farsi trovare. Era meraviglioso, invece: e quando te ne accorgevi eri tu a sentirti un deficiente.  
All’epoca, in ogni caso, tagliavo corto e alle sfumature pensavo poco. Facevo un po’ il roadie _,_ un po’ mi fermavo con qualche ragazzino come me, convinto che la musica fosse mettere insieme un po’ di strumenti e di casino. Probabilmente ero un po’ più preparato e migliore di molti di loro, ma inesperto al punto da non realizzarlo. _Lui_ , per contro, conosceva fin troppo bene il proprio prezzo. A irritarmi più di ogni altra cosa, forse, credo sia stato il fatto che avesse definito il mio persino prima che ci arrivassi da solo. Non sapevo valutarmi con il minimo criterio; il primo sconosciuto, invece, mi assegnava la caratura come se la portassi certificata in fronte.  
No, non fu un colpo di fulmine.  
Faceva il tecnico del suono, ma la verità era che gli interessava occupare lo studio per esercitarsi. Quando divenni suo amico compresi molto di lui: persino la sua ossessione per la batteria. Un ragazzo così bello era più adatto a uno strumento classico; quando suonava il pianoforte non potevi fare a meno di fermarti a guardarlo, non solo ad ascoltarlo: proprio a consumarlo con gli occhi, perché la sua aura aveva una caratura unica, accattivante.   
Giocava con gli specchi: passava attraverso ogni tua impressione, mostrandosi sempre diverso. Non era invulnerabile, invece. Era pieno di una rabbia incontenibile e tristissima, da bambino abbandonato in un reparto psichiatrico. Le percussioni erano un buon modo per scaricare quei sentimenti terribili, molto più di quanto non lo fosse pestare i martelletti eleganti del perfetto controllo. Voleva essere ineccepibile, per questo si nascondeva dietro l’apparente disordine dei piatti.  
Credo che la verità profonda sia questa. Forse i suoi doni sono così contagiosi che ne ho avuti abbastanza per me. Per comprendere anche lui, almeno.  
Ma quel giorno proprio non ci pensavo. Non avevo l’intenzione di fermarmi a parlare con il tecnico del suono o con un batterista come tanti. Che ne potevo ricavare? Avevo già le mie conoscenze: cattive compagnie, lo ammetto. A quei tempi mi sentivo sempre molto arrabbiato. Non so per cosa. Mi piaceva tingermi i capelli e atteggiarmi come uno yankee _._ Mi dava un’illusione di potere. Finivo coinvolto in risse quasi più di quanto non suonassi. Nelle livehousenon ero il benvenuto, come non lo era nessuna delle mie frequentazioni. Eravamo soggetti indesiderati, perché per primi volevamo chiuderci in quel ghetto.   
Era stupido, molto stupido, convengo: era l’equivoco in cui cadono spesso i ragazzini, l’idea, cioè, che essere liberi voglia dire nuotare contro la corrente sino ad affogare. A vent’anni, come a sedici, non ti accorgi che la libertà è piuttosto un fatto mentale e neppure una cravatta te la può togliere, se credi in quello che fai. Fare a pugni, invece, era un modo eclatante per dire che non avevamo una briciola di fiducia in noi stessi e preferivamo scaricare sugli altri tutta la responsabilità, rimettendo il brutto giudizio finale.  
Era libero, _lui_? Senz’altro sapeva chi era e dove voleva andare. Le sue catene erano tutte interiori, fantasmi e ferite che appartenevano ad un passato nascosto, ma sempre vigile. A volte lo azzannavano alla gola. Più che un _kamidari_ , la sua era la maledizione di non poter dimenticare.  
Visto che ero un teppista non mi aspettavo di risultargli simpatico e neppure volevo. Più avanti avrei scoperto che oltre alle bacchette si portava dietro un piede di porco, fosse mai avessimo voglia di tirargli qualche brutto scherzo.   
È una cosa che fa un po’ sorridere, ma racconta un’altra verità: era tutt’altro che sprovveduto. Aveva rinunciato al nome, alla casa, alla famiglia per una vita disordinata: e sopravviveva. Non aveva bisogno di niente e nessuno; non puoi essere un idiota e farcela a queste condizioni, neppure se hai un mucchio di fortuna. Non so se la sua stella fosse sempre buona e sollecita, ma per certo era il primo ad impegnarsi perché le cose girassero bene, e aveva molto più fegato di quanto non ne avessi io. Abbastanza, almeno, da abbordarmi, strano e teppista e sconosciuto com’ero.   
In quel periodo Kyoto era molto vivace, musicalmente parlando.   
È abbastanza curioso pensare che molti dei musicisti che avrebbero fatto impazzire il Kanto provenissero proprio dal Kansai, ma era così. C’era un’atmosfera strana, piena di eccitazione. La sentivamo sotto la pelle, come una corrente frenetica, che pompava adrenalina sino all’ultima sinapsi, fin dal momento in cui cominciavamo a truccarci. Indossavi la maschera e ti sentivi protetto, nascosto dietro un ego che non sempre ti somigliava davvero, ma eri ugualmente tu. La mia vita – quella autentica, almeno – si esauriva in simili istanti. Rendevano ragione di tutto, anche dei momenti in cui eri un anonimo giapponese come milioni di altri.   
_Kamidari_ o meno, penso che l’avesse capito: avesse colto quel qualcosa che mi bruciava dentro quando salivo sul palco. Per questo gli piacqui, e non mi riconobbe.   
Di quel giorno ho il ricordo nettissimo che si accompagna ai momenti davvero importanti: quasi immaginassi che qualcosa sarebbe cambiato, in modo netto e definitivo. È del resto quel genere di persona che ti procura una simile impressione, di quello che non conosce limiti e neppure se ne pone il problema. Urticante, davvero, molto più urticante che divertente. Sicché me lo vedo ancora, mentre si avvicina con un’espressione che aveva creduto di poter far passare per amichevole, ma che era abbastanza schifata e sembrava quasi dire: ‘ _Guarda a che punto devo abbassarmi per parlare con uno così_ ’.   
Era davvero un po’ snob, com’ero ombroso e un po’ stupido io. Non avevo voglia di essere aperto e conciliante; diciamo pure sperassi in qualche attacco gratuito, in modo da potergli tirare il pugno che tenevo in serbo da un po’. Invece mi pose una domanda che mi spiazzò del tutto, perché mi toccava da vicino in modo imbarazzante.   
Mi chiese di un chitarrista straordinario, che gli era piaciuto. Bravo, energico, pieno di talento. L’unico davvero impressionante in mezzo ad una selva di scartine.   
Per caso lo conoscevo?   
La verità era lo incontrassi ogni mattina nello specchio, visto che quel chitarrista ero io.   
Cosa mi offese di più? Il fatto non mi avesse proprio riconosciuto o l’assurda circostanza negasse che _io potessi essere effettivamente io_ , malgrado stessi spendendo fiumi di parole e tutta la mia pazienza per spiegarglielo?   
In un certo senso doveva pure aver toccato la mia vanità, altrimenti non sarei stato così paziente da tentare di contraddirlo, anziché porre da subito in essere quello che mi ero ripromesso – farci a botte, insomma. Irritante era soprattutto l’espressione convinta con cui negava il mio asserto.   
Quasi a intendere: ‘ _Andiamo? Ti sei visto? Quello era un figo. Vuoi che ci caschi? Non ce l’hai uno specchio?_ ’   
Persi il controllo, ma in un modo intelligente, una volta tanto: invece di tirargli un pugno – e non è affatto detto non replicasse o tirasse fuori il piede di porco – lo costrinsi a guardare con i propri occhi le foto che mi erano state fatte in quell’occasione.   
A casa mia: la tana del nemico, ma pure l’unico luogo in cui la verità poteva acquisire una qualche sostanza.   
Agii tanto d’impulso che neppure mi posi il problema di dimostrare qualcosa – o meglio, il buonsenso avrebbe implicato riflettessi sul fatto che invitarlo a verificare fosse funzionale a sbugiardarlo e a considerarmi per quello che ero, ma non stavo pensando a quello. Non pensavo proprio a niente.   
Soprattutto ebbi la pessima idea di accettare un passaggio sulla sua auto: a quel punto l’unica cosa che mi riuscì di fare fu pregare di sopravvivere fino a casa mia. Piani d’attacco e rivendicazioni di principio non erano più il mio primo problema.  
Non ho mai capito perché fosse così importante per lui mettersi al volante con l’idea di poter morire – e comportarsi di conseguenza. Non era neppure una specie di stupida incoscienza da ragazzo: da quando lo conosco ha continuamente spinto se stesso in situazioni talmente estreme da sfiorare il suicidio. Non è servito a nulla gli ricordassi quanto importante fosse la sua vita; il suo atteggiamento non è cambiato. È quasi sia la percezione della morte a porlo nelle condizioni di realizzare l’essenzialità di ogni respiro. Eppure vive in modo tanto intenso che dovrebbe averlo capito.  
Guidava come un pazzo. Più che sportiva, era una guida distruttiva, e io non sapevo che farmene dell’atteggiamento _kakkoi_ da chitarrista navigato se non avevo un solo organo al proprio posto. Ovviamente, però, quella maledetta posa era quanto mi impediva di dirgli: ‘ _Potresti scalare la marcia, per favore? Almeno davanti a un semaforo rosso?_ ’  
Dubito che l’avrebbe fatto, comunque: aveva già l’aria di quello che ascolta solo il proprio istinto.   
Malgrado tutto arrivammo interi.   
Con un calcio allontanai CD e fogliacci che ingombravano il pavimento, avanzando in quel caos alla ricerca delle prove che speravo gli chiudessero per sempre la bocca. Le trovai. Gli porsi tre o quattro fotografie, senza una parola di troppo. Spiai di sottecchi la sua espressione, enigmatica e controllata. Sussultai, quando, con una tranquillità esemplare, mi chiese scusa, come se non gli pesasse affatto l’essere colto in fallo. Quel dettaglio mi sorprese e mi piacque, perché per esperienza è molto facile puntare il dito sugli errori altrui, ma non c’è proprio verso di vivere i propri con leggerezza. C’era invece un rigore e un’equità sovrannaturale nel suo modo di leggere la situazione.   
‘ _Be’, vuol dire che sei molto bravo, no?_ ’  
Inclinò il capo. Aveva un bel sorriso, aperto e fiero, ma anche disarmante, nella sua dolcezza. Mi venne spontaneo porgergli la mano e sentirlo, in qualche modo, parte di me. Qualcosa che pensava molto più di un colpo di fulmine: una sorta di percezione istantanea dell’importanza assoluta che avrebbe avuto per me e per il mio futuro, da ripagare con una devozione totale.  
È strano a dirsi, ma passammo dall’indifferenza all’amicizia. Se possibile evitavo di accettare passaggi in auto, ma quanto al resto mi piaceva l’idea di andare in studio, vederlo, scambiare quattro chiacchiere e sentirlo suonare. Era un ottimo batterista e mi sorprese sapere che padroneggiava altrettanto bene una quantità di strumenti impressionante, a partire da uno nobile e complesso come il pianoforte. A quel punto gli dissi che suonavo il violino, sperando forse di impressionarlo quanto lui aveva impressionato me, invece vinse per l’ennesima volta, visto che si limitò a chiedermi d’insegnargliene i rudimenti.   
Conosceva tutti i brani della tradizione classica. Per un attimo temetti che fosse pure un maniaco della musica tradizionale, ma odiava gli enka. _Per fortuna_. All’idea di un gruppo nostro arrivammo velocemente, con l’inevitabilità di un fato già tracciato; in un certo senso sembrava davvero che esistesse una forza superiore pronta ad avvincerci entro il suo intreccio.  
Con il suo _kamidari_ l’aveva capito? Oppure sono io che costruisco a posteriori una storia tutta sbagliata?  
Mancava solo una voce per le nostre ambizioni. Mi irritava questa manifesta incompletezza del gruppo, come la pretesa con cui esordì all’improvviso: quella di cantare, quasi fosse naturale che un batterista passasse davanti al microfono solo per un’esigenza del momento. Come se non esistesse tecnica e scuola e anche un test di modestia su cui misurare le proprie abilità. Per l’ennesima volta mi sforzai di resistergli, rendendogli tutto molto più complicato di quanto non potesse essere da sé: tre liriche. Non una. Tre.   
‘ _Non ci riuscirà mai_ ’ mi dicevo e forse avrei dovuto pure chiedermi perché m’interessasse tanto vederlo fallire.   
Cominciava a spaventarmi: nessuno poteva risultare altrettanto perfetto in tutto quel che faceva. Non con facilità, d’accordo, ma neppure era comune trovare qualcuno che non si lasciava sfiorare dall’ipotesi di fallire sino a lavorare come un ossesso.   
Quel che fece, in fin dei conti: tant’è che aprì bocca e mi tolse per sempre la voglia di replicare.  
Non potrei solo dire che ci sapeva fare e che dunque i miei erano dubbi polemici e nulla di più. No. Era la voce più bella e modulata e forte avessi mai sentito. Una voce che avrebbe potuto spiegarsi senza il minimo accompagnamento, perché era l’alfa e l’omega della musica.   
_  
Scusa, ma perché non hai mai cantato prima d’ora?_   
_Perché nessuno me l’ha mai chiesto_.  
  
Non era uno scambio ragionevole, né intelligente, però riassumeva alla perfezione noi due, complementari in quanto assurdi sino a sfiorare il grottesco.  
E la sua: talmente particolare da rasentare l’unicità in un mondo fatto in serie. Era un diamante tra zirconi appena sgrezzati, e si notava.  
Per me, almeno, fu una folgorazione istantanea e quasi dolorosa.  
Perché chiamo in conto un sentimento tanto distante dallo stato di grazia in cui ci trovavamo? Perché me lo portarono via, alla fine. Era ambizioso e illimitato ed ero consapevole di non poterlo trattenere. In un qualche contorto modo speravo accadesse qualcosa che riunisse la trama contorta del destino che ci aveva unito, senza colpi di fulmine, forse, ma con un tiro ben assestato al cuore.   
E così, quando aprì le ali, rimasi a guardarlo lontano dal palco barocco su cui volava davvero come un angelo caduto solo sulla scena, perché la sua voce era piena di una grazia infinita.  
  
Ho pregato perché finisse? Perché davvero lo cacciassero da un Paradiso fittizio di malizia e miseria? È possibile.   
So solo che quando l’ho potuto abbracciare di nuovo e dirgli ‘ _Bentornato a casa, Gackt_ ’, ho pensato che forse potrei cominciare a credere al _kamidari_ e un po’ anche al fato.   
Da qualche parte, forse, si è stretto il nodo dei nostri destini e nessuno potrebbe essere tanto sciocco da volersi liberare di una così meravigliosa maledizione.


End file.
